60 Days
by Mindy35
Summary: Jack/Liz. Liz adopts a child. Jack helps.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 60 Days

Author: Mindy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine

Spoilers: Not really

Pairing: Jack/Liz

Summary: Liz gets her deepest wish.

A/N: Idea lifted from "Lie to Me".

I.

_Day 1:_

"Tell me I can do this."

"You can do this."

"Tell me again. And be convincing."

"Lemon-"

"Just tell me, Jack!"

"You can do this."

"Now tell me you're not just telling me that because I told you to."

"Liz."

"…You're right."

"Yes. I am."

"I can do this."

"Of course you can."

"I guess I just…I can't believe this is finally happening."

"It's been a long time. But you're ready."

"Yeah, I am…Oh. They're calling me now."

"So hang up the phone. Hang up and go get your boy."

"His name is Seth. Did I tell you that already?"

"Only a few hundred times."

"I'm really nervous. Did I tell you that too?"

"You can do this, Lemon."

"Okay...I gotta go now and be a mom."

"Good luck."

"Don't say 'good luck', it's bad luck."

"Break a leg then."

"Thanks…!"

-x-

_Day 2:_

"He is so beautiful, Jack. He looks nothing like me. Except for the glasses."

"He wears glasses?"

"Yeah, not good ones though. I need to get him a new pair because he likes his books. He's spent most of the day with his nose in a book."

"I thought you said he was only three years old."

"Nerds don't develop, Jack, they're born."

"What else does he like?"

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know yet?"

"He's shy. He's…still getting used to everything."

"Well, that's understandable."

"He likes his room."

"That's good. You put alot of effort into setting it up for him."

"He likes the bed stuff you picked out."

"With the cars?"

"Yeah. He likes that."

"Cars aren't so nerdy."

"I'm…not so sure he likes me."

"Lemon."

"I know, I know. It's early days."

"The kid's been through alot. Give it some time."

"Yeah."

"You're gonna be great at this. He's gonna love you."

"…Yeah."

"What kind of food does he like?"

"Okay, now, _I tried_ to cook…"

"I see."

"It did not go well. The upshot being, Seth likes peperoni pizza. This much I know."

"Do you think he'd like to go out and get some?"

"What, tonight?"

"Or whenever. My treat, of course."

"Oh, Jack. I really want him to meet you, but…"

"Too soon?"

"I think so. I will ask him about it though."

"Please tell him I look forward to getting to know him."

"He's three, Jack. Not forty-seven."

"Well…tell him I'm happy he liked the cars."

"Okay then."

"In fact, if he wants more cars-"

"I think we're set for cars. But thanks."

"Is there anything else you need? Anything else I can do?"

"Just…tell me what Frank's hat says."

"Lucky Dip."

"Why?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Guess so."

"You're still planning on coming back soon, right?"

"Miss me that much?"

"Le-"

"It's okay, it's fine, you don't have to admit it."

"I don't plan to."

"I was actually thinking of bringing Seth in before that. You know, so he can meet everyone, get used to the place. I mean, he's probably gonna get real familiar with it."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Hey. Can I tell you something crazy?"

"I'm certain you can."

"I've known this kid for a matter of hours, there's so much about him I don't even know. And I don't really feel like his mother yet. But-"

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's crazy to love him so much already?"

"Knowing you, Lemon, I'd expect nothing less."

"Because I really do. Isn't that crazy?"

"Not at all. I can't wait to meet him."

"Well…I guess we'll see you soon. Both of us!"

"See you soon, Lemon."

-x-

_Day 5:_

"I'm a bad mother!"

"It's three in the morning."

"It's three in the morning and I'm a bad mother! I usually do my best work at three in the morning. I suck at this!"

"What's going on?"

"Seth has a fever."

"Alright-"

"And he's vomiting. I cooked, Jack! Why did I cook? Do you think I poisoned him?"

"Yes, Liz, I think you inadvertently poisoned your new son."

"Sarcasm does not help me!"

"Sorry."

"Support me, goddammit!"

"Okay, I'm hanging up the phone and calling a doctor. I'll have someone there within the hour."

"You can do that?"

"I can have the CDC sweep your entire apartment, starting with the kitchen, but I think we should start with a regular doctor."

"Not Spaceman."

"He's in Israel renewing his credentials."

"Thank God. What if Seth's allergic to peanuts or mushrooms or shrimp?"

"Did you feed him peanuts and mushroom and shrimp?"

"No."

"Then I think it's a moot point. Go and be with Seth."

"You'll call someone?"

"Immediately. Don't worry."

"Okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Call me when the doctor arrives."

"Okay."

"Go now, Lemon."

"Okay, thanks."

-x-

_Day 9:_

"Hey, I thought you guys were coming in today."

"We skipped it because Seth's tummy is still not great."

"Oh, I see."

"He's doing lots better though."

"That's good to hear."

"And it was not my cooking, for the record."

"I don't believe I said it was."

"Then why'd you send me the _Working Woman's Simple and Tasty Cookbook_?"

"Insurance."

"Hm. So anyway, I'm glad you called cos I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Do you think it's weird to not have Seth call me 'mom'? I mean…he already has a mom. He remembers her, he talks about her, he has a picture of her on his nightstand. And I don't him want to, you know…resent me for trying to take her place or anything."

"What does he call you now?"

"Just Liz."

"I think that's fine."

"Yeah?"

"And perhaps an alternative will come up, in time."

"Maybe."

"It's an odd situation. For both of you."

"I guess so..."

"Liz, I know Seth's circumstances are unique and…difficult. And it may not be quite what you envisaged when you decided to adopt-"

"Jack. Don't…Please. Don't even."

"I'm just saying…I believe he is exactly where he needs to be right now."

"I think so too. Or at least, I hope so."

-x-

_Day 13:_

"Seth likes Space!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"We just talked for like, a whole hour about Space."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe not an hour, he is three, but he's really smart, Jack. And he loves space!"

"Lemon, what do you know about Space?"

"Nothing!"

"So what were you talking to him about?"

"I dunno, rockets and junk. Jupiter and…some of the others ones. I learnt alot. The point is…Seth likes Space. He told me so."

"Congratulations, Lemon."

"Oh, and excellent news."

"More? Should I alert the media?"

"I cooked something from the cookbook you sent over. And when I say I cooked, I mean I did not burn it, drop it or replace any essential ingredient with cheese. And guess what?"

"I couldn't possibly."

"He liked it!"

"Really?"

"He said so. He ate the whole thing. So I'm gonna make it again tomorrow."

"You're due back at work tomorrow."

"Oh right."

"You are ready to come back, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready."

"Is Seth ready?"

"He's gonna be with me as much as possible. And Cerie will help out."

"You know, the new daycare facilities are excellent. I saw to it myself."

"I can't believe you set that up just for me."

"You are not the only mother to enjoy the benefits of GE's generosity."

"You're still trying to tell me that it was pure chance that your decision to provide childcare coincided with me becoming a single parent?"

"It's good for company morale."

"Not so bad for it's taxes either."

"That too."

"You know, I haven't forgotten that you made all this possible."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wouldn't even be contemplating the logistics of balancing a job and a child if not for you. I wouldn't have Seth if you didn't pull whatever strings you pulled in order to get them to consider me. None of this would be happening if not for you. I'll never forget that, Jack. Never."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone line.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lemon."

"See you tomorrow, Jack."

-x-

_Day 14:_

Liz wasn't in her office when Jack entered. But, turning to leave, he noticed a small figure pressed, cross-legged into the far corner of her couch, an open book on his lap, which was covered in a blue blanket. The little boy blinked at Jack through a pair of owl-like glasses, his plump hands tightening on his picture book.

"Oh." Jack shuffled to face him. "Ah…hello. You must be Seth."

Seth continued to blink up at him. Apart from this, he did not respond.

Jack put a hand on his chest. "Hi, I'm Liz's-"

"Hey there." Liz appeared behind him, slipping in the door and heading over to Seth with a juice box in her hand. "Here you go, buddy." She ruffled his unruly, blond hair, squeezing onto the edge of the couch as he sipped and eyed Jack warily. Liz glanced between the two of them. "So you guys have met, huh?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Not quite."

"Oh. Seth…" She held out a hand, speaking softly: "this is my very good friend Jack."

Seth was silent a moment. He turned quickly to whisper something in Liz's ear that Jack did not catch.

"No, no," she murmured with a chuckle: "just friends, best friends. Like, um…like Bert and Ernie."

"Yes, that's right." Jack inched closer, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. "Liz here would be Ernie. And I'm Bert."

Seth laughed shyly. Which made Liz smile.

"I ah, brought you something, Seth," Jack said, laying his gift on the blue blanket and immediately retracting his hand. "I hear you like Space, is that right?"

Seth glanced up at Liz who nodded encouragingly. Then he leant forward to peer at the shiny silver rocket lying on the blanket. "Yes."

"Well," Jack told him, pointing to the toy: "that is a genuine replica of a Apollo Command and Lunar Module."

"Wow," Liz hummed, picking it up and placing it in Seth's hands: "That's pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah," he breathed, beginning to explore it with bright blue eyes and small inquisitive fingers.

Liz sent a smile Jack's way as she smoothed her hand over his hair again. "Can you say thankyou to Jack?"

Seth looked up. "Thankyou for the rocket, Jack."

Jack smiled at him, nodding. "You're very welcome, Seth."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 60 Days

Author: Mindy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine

See chapter one for rest.

II.

_Day 20:_

"Hey, it's me. How's Chicago?"

"Cold and windy. How's New York?"

"Freaking freezing. When are you coming back?"

"As we speak, Lemon."

"Oh, good. Because I want you to do me a favor."

"Personal or professional?"

"A personal one. I want you to come over this weekend and spend some time with Seth."

"Why?"

"I'm worried that he's a bit…nervous around men."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, his dad's history, obviously. And today he was in the writer's room with Cerie. And he was fine, but then Frank and Toofer started arguing about something and he just freaked out and ran into my office and slammed the door."

"I see."

"He's okay. But I thought maybe you could come over and just hang out with us. Watch a movie, play some games. Be nice. Be…gentle with him."

"Why me?"

"Seth likes you."

"He does?"

"Yeah. You scored big with that Bert and Ernie line."

"Comedy stems from truth."

"Well, you would know."

"Ted Danson told me that once."

"Well, he should know. So will you come?"

"I'd be happy to."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Great!"

"I'll call you when I'm back in New York."

"Enjoy your flight. And don't eat too many of those butterscotch sundaes."

"Yes, Mother."

-x-

_Day 23:_

On Sunday, Jack brought Seth a whole Universe. A universe of glow-in-the-dark stars and planets that the three of them immediately began sticking on the ceiling above his bed. Liz stood on a chair, reaching up over her head while Jack kicked off his shoes and stood on the bed. He held Seth about the waist, his little feet digging into his hips as he lifted him high enough to plant star after star in untidy clusters on the plaster. When they were done, Jack dropped Seth to the bed, making him bounce and laugh. Then the little boy watched as Jack stepped down from the bed and held out a hand to assist Liz.

"I think we did a pretty good job," he commented, gazing up at their new galaxy.

"Why're you still holding her hand?" Seth asked, his mouth turning down at the corners.

Jack glanced at Liz, withdrew his hand from hers. "I wasn't aware I was."

"Shall we look at the stars?" Liz asked eagerly, plopping down with him on the bed.

"I'll get the lights," Jack said, heading across the room. "You two lie down." He waited for Liz to close the curtains and lie across the bed. Seth burrowed into her side, body wiggling in excitement and feet kicking against the edge of the bed.

"Ready?" Jack said, one finger on the light switch: "One…"

"Two…" they joined in: "Three!"

Jack switched off the light, instigating a low chorus of ooohs and ahhhs from Seth and Liz. He moved over to join them on the bed, carefully lying down beside Liz, a little space between them. After a minute or so of gazing up at the fluorescent shapes, Seth reached a hand across Liz and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"We did those," he whispered to Jack, pointing to a bright conglomeration above her head.

Jack nodded proudly. "We sure did."

-x-

_Day 25:_

Jack held his newspaper in one hand, the other held the elevator door back as Liz rushed on with Seth in tow.

"Late again, Lemon?"

"Don't start with me, Jack. I was editing til 4am last night."

"I wasn't starting with you," he replied mildly. "It was a completely benign observation. Hi, Seth, how are you?"

Seth half-smiled. "Hi."

"Anyway, it's not my fault," she huffed, hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder. "We had to go and pick up Seth's new frames and the stupid shop didn't open til like, ten minutes ago."

"Oh." Jack nodded, glancing down at Seth: "You got new glasses?"

Seth shrugged.

"Why aren't you wearing them?"

Liz looked down at him, her lips tightening.

Seth gave another shrug, bowed his little head. "I got…called…a four-eyes."

"Which is something we don't listen to," Liz added firmly, drawing him into her side.

"I see." Jack tucked his newspaper under his arm and reached into his pocket. "Liz is right," he murmured, taking his glasses from his breast pocket and slowly slipping them on. He snapped his newspaper open, making Seth look up. "You don't want to listen to talk like that, Seth," he added, eyes scanning the headlines.

Liz bit back a smile as Seth took in the thick, black glasses adorning Jack's handsome face, her eyes moving back and forth between the two of them. When the door slid open, Jack held it as they exited, nodding in reply to her goofy, grateful look.

-x-

_Day 28:_

Jack heard some scuffling outside his office door, followed by some hushed voices. He recognized Liz's voice drifting through the wood:

"Go ahead. You can knock."

A soft knock followed, then a slight jiggling of the door handle.

"Come in," Jack called, rising from his chair, heading round his desk.

The door inched open and Seth peered around it, hanging off the handle. He was wearing his new glasses and when he saw him, Seth started to smile, rushing a few steps towards him. He stopped though to turn back and make sure Liz was right behind him. She was, the fingers of one hand brushing his back.

"Go ahead," she nodded. "Give it to him."

Jack moved closer, bending down. Without a word, but with a pleased grin, Seth extended his arm, offering up a piece of paper in the shape of a baseball mitt. Jack took it, muttering his thanks.

"I'm having a party," Seth announced. "For my half-birthday."

"He wanted to invite you," Liz said with a smile.

"I picked the papers," Seth added, peering at the mitt in Jack's hand. "For the…"

"Invitations."

"Uh huh."

"Really?" Jack murmured, eyes twinkling: "And how old are you going to be?"

"Three and a half," he answered without hesitation.

Jack hummed, impressed. "My, my."

"Pete and Paula are coming," Liz added. "They're bringing their boys."

"We're going to have hotdogs," Seth told him. "And I'm going to show them my stars."

Jack straightened, bobbed his head once. "I wouldn't miss it. Sounds like fun."

Seth turned to look up at Liz who punched her fist in the air: "Yay!"

"Yay!" Seth echoed, copying the gesture then quickly shrinking back against her legs.

"So you like baseball then?" Jack asked, examining the invitation. "Maybe we could go sometime? Have you ever been to a real game?"

Seth shook his head, eyes wide.

"Would you like to?"

He nodded, mute but eager.

Jack flicked his eyes up to Liz's face. "Well…I'm sure we can arrange that. After all – it is your half-birthday."

-x-

_Day 30:_

Seated at the breakfast bar, Seth watched Jack roll up his sleeves and crack a few eggs into a bowl.

"My dad doesn't cook," he said.

"Oh no?"

"Uh-uh." For a moment, Seth fiddled with the Yankees cap Jack had bought him that day. "He likes only to eat."

"I see," Jack replied carefully. "And how about your mom?"

Seth was silent.

"Well…" Jack went on, beginning to chop up some ham: "every man should cook a little in my opinion, Seth. It helps with the ladies."

"Liz is a lady."

"Yes. She's a very nice lady."

He laughed. "But she's not good at cooking."

Jack smiled. "She's trying. She's learning."

"Like me with baseball."

"Exactly right. Just like that."

"Hey!" Liz smiled, entering the kitchen, laden with bags of treats for Seth's half-birthday. "How was the game?"

"Liz!" Seth chirped, bouncing in his seat.

"I let myself in," she said to Jack, dropping all her bags then sniffing the air: "Wow. Something smells awesome."

Jack waggled his brows at Seth who began to giggle openly.

"What's so funny?" she muttered, hands going to her hips.

Seth giggled some more, head thrown back, then told her: "Jack said you would come as soon as he started to make the food."

She pursed her lips in amusement, lunging in and tickling his ribs. "Did he now?"

"Yes!" he grinned, squirming.

Liz wrapped her arms around him, her chin planted on his head as she shot Jack a narrowed-eyed look.

Jack just tilted the hot pan toward her. "Omelette?"

-x-

_Day 37:_

"Seth thinks your Mom is scary."

"And Seth would be right."

"That's what I said."

"Is that what you called to tell me?"

"I…forgot why we called you."

"We?"

"Seth's here in bed with me. Asleep."

"Probably worn out from ice-skating."

"Probably. My hand hurts from him holding it so tight."

"Mine too."

"He had fun though. He loved all the flags."

"And the naked baby."

"Right! The giant yellow jellybaby."

"I'm sure Prometheus wouldn't have minded being characterized as such."

"Hey, did you hear what he called me when he fell on his butt?"

"Which time?"

"The first time."

"Was it 'Ma'?"

"Yeah. Ma."

"Where'd he get that from?"

"Don't know. One of the writers, maybe..."

"You sound pretty tired yourself, Lemon."

"I'm wiped. I can't believe I have to get up and be funny tomorrow."

"Funny would be preferable, yes. So get some sleep."

"Seth's gonna try daycare tomorrow. He's made a friend apparently."

"I'll try to stop by to see him then."

"He'd like that."

"Goodnight, Lemon."

"'Night, Jack."

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 60 Days

Author: Mindy35

Rating: K+

Please see first chapter for rest.

III.

_Day 42:_

"…Hellooo?"

"Hi Seth, it's Jack."

"It's Jaaack!"

"What are you guys up to?"

"We're watching Muppets. 'Pigs in Space' is on."

"Let me guess. They're your favorite?"

"No. Kermit."

"Kermit's everybody's favorite."

"Liz likes the funny chef."

"Well, naturally. Hey, can you put her on? I want to ask her something."

There was some mumbling on the other end of the line. Then:

"Hey. What's up?"

"So I'm heading to DC this weekend and I wondered if you and Seth would like to join me."

"Oh. What for?"

"I have some business to attend to. I thought you guys could go to the Air and Space Museum or something. We can have dinner and be back within the day."

"Jack."

"What?"

"Do you actually have business in DC this weekend?"

"I can find some."

"Jack-"

"There _are _a _few _very important people in our capital, Lemon, despite what you might insinuate in your sketches."

"Really? And do they work on the weekend?"

"Occasionally."

"Jack-"

"He's never been on a plane before, Lemon. Just ask him if he wants to."

"Are you kidding me? If I ask him that now, I'll never get him to sleep. I'll tell him in the morning."

"So that's a yes then?"

"It's…yes."

"Excellent."

-x-

_Day 44:_

Liz had her phone at her ear when Jack rushed into the hospital cubicle, looking hurried and anxious. They started speaking simultaneously:

"Hey, Jonathan gave me your message. Is everything-"

"There you are, I was just trying to call you. Seth-"

"I broke my arm!" Seth interrupted, making them both turn.

Liz sighed, nodded. "He broke his arm."

Seth grinned widely, seated on a gurney as the nurse plastered his left arm. "I have a blue cast, Jack!"

Liz sighed again. "He has a blue cast."

"How did this happen?" Jack breathed, still concerned.

"He was jumping on his bed-"

"I was trying to touch the stars, Jack."

"And he fell." Liz shook her head. "I've told him a million times not to do it."

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault."

She scowled at him, eyes narrowed. "_I know_!"

"What?"

"If it's anybody's fault," she muttered, waving a finger: "it's yours, Jack."

His brows rose. "Excuse me?"

"You bought him the dumb stars."

"But I didn't tell him he could jump on the bed."

"Well, neither did I-!"

"Um-" the nurse interjected, a small smile on her face. "He's all done now. You can go."

Seth looked back and forth between them, blue eyes blinking. "Can we go on the plane now?"

Jack exchanged a glance with Liz. "Not today, buddy." He moved over to the gurney and picked Seth up. "We'll go another time, okay? How's that arm? Does it hurt?"

Seth looked down at his plastered arm. "It hurt before. Liz kissed it better."

Liz stepped closer, her tone softening. "Here, give him to me. You have to go, or you'll miss your plane."

"Noooo," Seth whined. "We're going on the plane a different time, Jack said."

"That's right," Jack nodded, holding him fast. "We'll go another day. It's no trouble."

"But I thought you had business to do," she pointed out: "in DC. All those important people to…play golf with."

Jack scoffed. "What possible business could I have to do in DC on a Saturday morning?" He turned to Seth, asking him eagerly, "How about some ice cream, huh? That ought to take any pain away."

"Hey. Do not start teaching him to stress eat," Liz called, watching Jack head down the corridor with Seth clinging happily to his side.

The nurse, looping some gauze around her fingers, came up beside her, shooting Liz the sort of secretive smile that only mothers share. "Get used to it," she said. "Looks like you're outnumbered for the next fifteen years or so."

-x-

_Day 47:_

Liz found them literally rolling on the floor of Jack's office, laughing their heads off. Jack's tie was loosened, his shirt creased. Seth's shoes were sitting, tipped over, by the edge of the rug. She huffed, both relieved and aggravated.

"Hey. What's going on?"

Jack looked up, his face red with laughter. "Oh, Lemon, there you are."

"Yes. Here _I _am," she replied crossly. "You can't just take him out of daycare without telling me, Jack."

"Come here," he grinned, ignoring her obvious distemper. He beckoned her closer then grabbed her wrist, pulling her down. "Seth's pulling funny faces. Watch this. Do it again. Show Liz."

Liz dropped to her knees on the rug and watched, somewhat bemused, as Seth stuck his fingers in his mouth and pulled a funny face that caused Jack to start cackling all over again, his eyes closed and one hand on his belly. Seth beamed and laughed at this reaction, eyes fixed on Jack.

Once recovered, Jack tapped her leg and said: "Do yours now, show him yours."

She drew back. "What?"

"The angry badger face," he said, bobbing his head. "That one you do all the time."

Her eyes narrowed. "Didn't I already show it to you, when I came in?"

"Well. Do it again," he urged, still grinning.

"No…" Liz furrowed her brow at him, scrunched up her nose. "And I _don't_ do it all the time."

Jack pointed, eyes wide, shooting a look at Seth. "There it is, right there. See it?"

Seth snorted, collapsing clumsily against Jack. "Badger face…"

Liz rolled her eyes, got to her feet. "Okay, alright. Enough fun and games. Let's go."

Seth's smile dimmed. "But I want to stay with Jack."

Liz cocked her head, held out her hand. "Jack has work to do. Come on."

Seth got to his feet, putting his hand in hers. Jack patted him on the back as he slipped one shoe back on one foot. And when he saw him struggling with his arm cast, he helped Seth put on the other one, leaving the laces on both untied.

"Say goodbye to Jack," Liz prompted as they headed for the door, hand in hand.

"Goodbye to Jack," Seth parroted smartly.

Jack chuckled, getting to his feet and watching them go. From the outer room, he heard:

"Say goodbye to Jonathan too."

"Goodbye to Jonathan too."

-x-

_Day 54:_

Seth was perched on Jack's shoulders as they squeezed their way through the celebrating crowd. Liz was right behind them, one hand holding tight to Jack's coat. Every so often, Seth would accidentally clonk Jack on the head with his blue cast then peer over his head and apologise. He was sleepy but excited. Until two hours ago, he'd been in bed, though not actually asleep. It was Jack who'd insisted that they give him the authentic New York New Year's experience. Which was why at five minutes to midnight, along with what seemed like the rest of the wide-awake city, they were crammed into a glittering, partying Times Square.

As they moved incrementally through the people lining the streets, all trying to get a better view of the ball which was just about to drop, Seth leant over Jack's head and asked him: "Are you gonna kiss Liz?"

Jack peered up at him, brows raised. "Why do you ask?"

Seth leant back again, holding on tight with his good arm. "It's what people do in the next year."

"True," Jack replied.

Seth was silent a moment, before leaning down again, looking at Jack almost upside down. "Only she's my Ma. So I should get to kiss her before."

Jack nodded, patted the leg dangling over his shoulder. "I think that's fair."

"What's fair?" Liz asked from behind them.

Seth twisted to look at her and nearly toppled off to one side. "I get to kiss you first."

"You get to what?" she said, raising her voice above the clamour of the revellers.

Jack cast a glance over his shoulder. "Seth gets the first kiss of the New Year."

"I see." Liz poked Jack's arm as they came to a stop, the lit-up ball clearly within their sights. They turned to face each other, the crowd pressing them close. "And who gets the second?"

Seth patted her beanie-covered head. "Jack."

Jack nodded, eyes twinkling. "Seth is okay with this."

She tilted her head. "Is he now?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" he asked, lips curving upwards.

Liz looked up at Seth then away, hiding her smile. "No, no. It sounds like you two have it all figured out."

Around them, hundreds of voices slicing through the chilly air, the countdown to midnight began.

-x-

_Day 56:_

"Tell me this isn't happening. Just…tell me it's not."

Jack picked up his phone, muttering gravely: "I'm calling a lawyer. You must have some rights here."

"No. That's just it." Liz sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I don't, Jack."

Jack put down the phone. "What do you mean?"

She stepped closer to his desk, her voice serious and slow: "After sixty days, yes, I have rights. But before that…" She lowered her head, bit down on her lip. "I don't have any."

Jack was silent for a long time. "They can't just…take him away."

"Yes!" she replied, eyes wide. "They can, Jack. That's exactly what they can do!"

"But…" Jack blinked at her, uncomprehending: "His mother gave him up. After his father- She couldn't-"

"She changed her mind!" she cried bitterly, lifting her arms and letting them drop to her sides with a slap. "Can you believe that? She just _changed her mind._ She has the right to do that."

"Within the first sixty days," he murmured carefully.

Liz nodded, once. "Right."

"And what day is this?"

She drew in a breath, chocked on it momentarily. "The fifty-sixth."

"You've been counting?"

"Can you blame me?" she muttered, jaw clenched.

Jack rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "No."

They stood in silence for a full minute. Then she turned abruptly, striding to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Seth."

"Liz-"

"What?"

Jack paused, took a breath: "What're you going to tell him?"

She turned at the door, her head dropped, her shoulders slumped. "I don't know…I don't know." She cast him a sideways glance, tears welling in the corners of her eyes: "I don't even know what to tell myself."

-x-

_Day 60:_

When Jack opened his door, Liz said nothing. Not a single word. Not even to explain her appearance at ten minutes before midnight. She simply stood on his threshold, silent and dull, an overnight bag hanging from her left hand. Jack took the bag and curled a hand over her shoulder, wordlessly guiding her inside, into his warm, lamp-lit living room.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, escorting her all the way to the sofa.

Liz sat down, coat still on. "No," she sighed. Then after a long pause: "I want ten drinks."

Jack moved over to the drink cabinet, starting to fix them both a strong drink. He had his back to her when she started to talk.

"I keep…expecting him to call. I keep expecting…" her voice trailed off: "something..."

Jack turned to look at her, decanter in hand. "Perhaps it's a good sign. That he hasn't. Perhaps it means he's fine, he's happy."

Liz nodded at her hands, took off her beanie. "I want him…happy."

Jack nodded: "I know," then turned away again.

"He's going to forget me," she murmured when his back was turned. "I'm going to be just some lady he stayed with after his dad was murdered and his mom went nuts and couldn't cope for awhile."

Jack regarded her silently for a moment before picking up their drinks and heading back towards her. "You don't know that."

Liz looked up at him, her face drawn with sadness, disbelief. "I thought he was mine, Jack. I thought- I really thought…"

He sat down beside her, letting out a deep sigh. "I know you did."

"So…what do I do now?" she asked, voice trembling. "I mean, what-" She clamped her hands over her chest, words sticking in her throat. "What do I do, Jack?"

Jack handed her her drink. "Right now, I think there's only one thing you can do."

Liz held her drink in her lap, eyes fixed ahead on nothing. "What?" She almost expected his answer to be something aloof like 'drink'. Or something stoic like 'fight back', 'move on', 'try again'. Or 'forget'. Liz didn't expect the reply she got.

He lifted his drink to his lips, took a sip. Then Jack answered her quietly with: "Cry."

So she did.

_END. _


End file.
